To effectively utilize living space, many shelves and cabinets are usually designed in an indoor space to facilitate storage of various objects. Conventional system cabinets, requiring planning, design and construction processes, are more costly and do not offer renovation flexibilities. In response, products such as assembled cabinets and assembled baskets are developed, and have gradually become a market mainstream.
For example, the U.S. Patent Publication No. 20070034584, “Assembling type sectional shelf structure”, includes: a plurality of rectangular prism shaped shelves; assembling members which are assembled at the corner portions of the opposite sides of the shelves and have triangle shaped through holes at inner sides; fixing members which have support member holes at center portions, guide ribs formed at both sides of the inner walls, and engaging protrusions formed at side surfaces and are inserted into the through holes of the assembling members; and support members which include guide grooves which are engaged with the guide ribs, with engaging grooves engaged with the engaging protrusions of the fixing members being formed at one side surface of the support members.
However, such assembled cabinet yields lower overall esthetic values and easily gives people a sense of being cheap. Therefore, there is a need for solution that enhances the overall esthetic values of an assembled cabinet.